Lost But Never Forgotten
by Supernatural4life
Summary: Gandalf found a elf with no memories and suffering from terrible wounds. He takes her in and heals her. Even gave her a name, Ileana. Ileana is plagued with nightmares and dreams about some elf and child. Will she ever find out who she is? Gandalf asks her for a favor one day to go on an adventure, but insists to use a human disguise. ThranduilXxOc
1. Chapter 1

Tranquil, the one word that can most be describe for this moment in time.

A child's Laughter filled my ears and lifted my heart. My son, my pride and joy was playing with my horse. This is how everyday should be. Or rather, this is how middle earth should be. There would be no more fighting, no more grudges and no foolish stubborn kings!

My ears twitched toward the bushes to our left. Evil yellow eyes shined through the branches. "Warg!" I quickly shoot it down and gathered my child in my arms as fast as I could.

"Nana! what about you Nana!" I shushed him and unclasped my necklace his father gave me and tied it tightly around his neck. "I'll always be with you." Kissing his cheek softly as if it was for the last time.

"Go to your father, send help!" I placed him on the horse's saddle. "Ride fast my love!"

The horse shot off as fast as the wind.

My blonde hair flew violently behind me as I stood my ground bow in hand. As any proud warrior, _I shall not let one Orc pass me. My son will live even if it takes my life._

"Please be safe, my little one." I whispered to the wind, hoping it will carry to him. Then it began. If I fail, I hope I have stalled them enough.

Arrows shot toward me as I ducked behind a log drawing an arrow. Where did they come from? I pushed from the log quickly lodging an arrow into the Orcs skull. My eyes scanned through the trees six in total.

More poured out of the bushes six became sixteen, and then sixteen became thirty. _How could the guards let this many pass their gaze! Have we become that relaxed?_

I grabbed two arrows firing them simultaneously. Each arrow found their mark. "This bow is not for show! Come at me with all you got Orc bile!" The more I shoot down the more Adrenaline I got.

It seemed like hours, dodging and firing arrows. Blood covered my face and arms, I was not sure if it was my own or theirs. I felt invincible, it has been hundreds of years since I fought, and I was worried I was getting a bit rusty.

My luck soon ran out as I reached for another arrow only to find I was out.

"So be it Orcs!" I yelled and unsheathed my blade. My motions seemed more fluid like a never-ending river. Each of my blades strikes meeting no resistance.

Soon the numbers were falling. I looked over to the three Orcs that stood in front of me. "Your invasion comes to an end Orcs!" I gripped my sword tighter getting ready to strike. _This will end now and my home and son will be safe once more!_

"You will die here elf Scum." My eyes widened, as I felt metal enter through my back. Pain, Metallic taste covered my tongue. _Fool!_ _I left my guard down underestimating the enemy! A childish mistake!_

I cried out and he twisted his blade digging it deeper. More blood fell from my mouth. I quickly grabbed for one of my daggers. The Orc sensing danger ripped the sword out and pushed me to the floor.

Searing pain ripped through my whole body. Is this how I die? As I looked up at the Orc standing above me, he was the bringer of my darkness. I was wrong! Something bit into my leg and throw me into a tree.

Another Warg growled and circled me.

My body was growing weak. I was barely able to keep my eyes open. Fear began to grow; will I be able to hold the ones I love again? What will happen to them? Move body! I demand that you move. I laid there paralyzed. I hope my little leaf is safe.

As if in slow motion, the Warg lunged

I was weak and losing blood fast. I knew it was my time. I was not ready. My boy sill has not grown! You cannot take me away Valor! "It's too soon! Please hear my cry!"

My eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

I shoot up from my bedroll. The same dream, every night without fail!

_How did this come to be? Why cannot I remember? Who am I supposed to be? Why do I feel so lost? How was that little boy?_

"The same nightmare?" My think sized as I turned my head to the familiar voice.

"Gandalf!" The old wizard smiled sitting next to me while smoking his pipe. He healed me a long time ago and has been trying to help me gain my memories. Even gave me a new name.

"_**Ileana how would you like to go on an adventure?" **_

* * *

Okay be gentle but not to gentle. This is my first fanfiction! Sorry for any grammar issues and mistakes. Thank you all for reading until next time!

Dont forget to comment and follow!


	2. Hobbit Home

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own many characters from the hobbit or lord of the rings. Only Ileana and Talia!**_

_Chapter 2: Hobbit Home_

Thirteen Dwarves and a Hobbit plan to go against a dragon. Has the wizard even thought this whole thing through?

I slowed my horse Talia, a beautiful painted mare. However, she was growing old and I fear this may be our last adventure together. None the les no one should underestimate this girl. As fast as the wind she is and fearless.

_Ah, I see the mark!_

I dismounted and released the reigns.

"Stay near Talia." I whispered in her ear.

I arrived in front a beautiful hobbit hole. The air it self around this town was peaceful like nothing could ever go wrong here. How could Gandalf persuade the poor hobbit to leave?

I sighed making sure the fabric did not slip from my forehead covering my ears and knocked.

"That would be my friend. Master Baggins, please open the door. She has come a great way." With my hearing, I could hear Gandalf from the other side.

The door slowly opened revealing the hobbit. He looked terrified as if he could hardly stand. _What could have happened already?_

"My name is Ileana. I am here to keep you safe." I respectfully bowed my head slightly waiting for him to invite me in. After all, it is rude just to barge in like barbarians.

"B-b-Bilbo Baggins at your services, please come in." He moved to the side allowing me to enter. I looked over my surroundings in amaze. Thirteen dwarves stood there staring at me.

"What is the meaning of this Gandalf?" The leader I presumed. Thorin Oakenshield, grandson of the king of Erebor.

_Oh, I have heard of him in my travels. Blinded by gold and soon lead to attract the dragon that is there today._

"Thorin this is Ileana. She has the knowledge to get us safely to the mountain and is willing to guard Bilbo." Thorin glared at me judging my appearance.

"How could lowly women help us?" He will regret underestimating me.

My hand quickly grabbed one dagger throwing it toward him only to hit the wall beside his head. Everyone stood still registering what had just happened. I removed my cloak hanging it on the hook.

"Be a good dwarf and grab that for me wouldn't want to be rude and leave my things lying around." I have been around this type before. You have to show what you are worth but not show it all, leave some to the imagination some could say.

The two youngest dwarves looked at each other with eyes glowing with amazement.

"Did you see that? That was amazing." The blonde-haired dwarf said to what I guess his brother.

"Amazing? I missed." At this time Thorin came out of his shock, he growled grabbing the dagger, and threw it toward my feet.

"Show some respect women!" Seething embarrassed most likely. _The typical male pride I would have expected from a dwarf._

Gandalf stepped forward defusing anymore fighting.

"So everyone this is Ileana of the forest, a dear friend of mine." Gandalf gestured to me and I bowed.

"This is Kili and Fili." He pointed to the young brothers. Then he pointed to a white bearded dwarf. "Balin, Then there is Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and you already met Thorin Oakenshield the leader of this company." My mind raced with all these names. Never the least, I still smiled and bowed to them.

However, I noticed the leader still glaring at me. "Thorin do not make me an enemy." I warned. "You will have a tough enough time getting to Erebor as is so let us make it a peaceful journey." He just huffed and walked to talk with Gandalf.

"_She is of the race of man! She will most likely be killed within seconds! I will not be responsible for her safety or the hobbits for that matter." _My eyebrow twitches at the insult but had to ignore them I had to keep this charade up for as long as possible.

_Why did I agree to this madness?_

_**A few weeks ago**_

"No." I am not too fond of dwarves and add a dragon to the mix makes this a party I will not partake in.

"Ileana if this adventure is to succeed we need your help. One of which who has the knowledge of these forests and mountains. It will benefit us greatly." His eyes bore into my blue eyes, was he this desperate? Did he not know what he is asking? He wants me to risk my own life for some dwarves.

"My distaste for dwarves makes me hesitant to risk a broken nail." I was not quiet sure why I dislike dwarves so much, just that deep inside me a feel distaste. The race is too greedy for its own good.

"Ileana! I would not have expected you of all Elves to walk on by while others need help." Gandalf rose to his feet.

"What if this journey unlocks something from your past?" He argued.

That caught my attention. _Is that even a possibility? Will it jog something in my mind?_

"You said there was a hobbit involved?" A grin slowly appeared on his face as he nodded knowing full while he won.

"Does the poor thing know?" An answer was unnecessary, knowing the old man he has not even asked.

"I will help. But only cause I do not wish a innocent soul to be corrupted by a dwarves greed or worse dead." My things were already packed. I stood waiting for the wizard to join me.

"Oh hold on one moment." He stood in front of me. I noticed fabric in his hand. He tied the fabric around my forehead cover the tips of my ears like a hair band.

"I do not trust the company to be keen on an elf helping out. So you shall be of the race man."

"This will be the last favor Gandalf. You saved my life so I shall risk mine."

_**Present**_

"Please sign the contract Lady Ileana." Balin I believed to be his name was handed me the contract.

"I do not need that. Gandalf and I have a prearranged agreement. For future arguments, I do not need or want the treasure. It is tainted." Thorin growled and walked over to me.

"You know nothing!" The fire in his eyes rose. I have heard from others this fearless prince, one that labored like a commoner for his people. Alas, I knew he would fall to the sickness. It was a shame. Another person doomed from the start.

I just waved him off and got comfortable for the night in a comfortable armchair by the fire.

"Bilbo may I have a word." He nodded and sat down by me. Eyes tell a lot of a person, his are screaming. He was terrified but I feel like he is growing bored of this life.

"Why did you sign up for this?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Miss I have not." I smirked, even though I have not known him more then ten minutes I knew he craved adventure. He will come.

"Of course not, but if you decide to I vow to keep you safe no matter what. Do you understand?" I looked around his home a little from where I sat.

"Mister Baggins you have a lovely home. Now get some sleep. I will watch the dwarves make sure your home still stands."

**Alright that's the end of chapter two! Thank you everyone that reviewed/followed/favorite. Please comment I want to know what you think. It makes me want to write more when I get them!**

**The next chapter will have a special POV. Shhhhhh it's a surprise.**

**Oh almost forgot. She is ruder and more confident then most Elves. She is Sindarian, even if she does not remember. If you do not know, they are more known to be reckless and a little more on the wild side.**


	3. Journey Begins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the terms or characters of lord of the rings and hobbit. But I do own Ileana and Talia.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favoites!**_

_Thwack_

"Look Nana I did it!" I beamed at my son. He was working so hard and finally he got a bull's-eye. What a proud day!

I have been sitting here teaching him since the sun came up. I thought for sure he would be like his father. A sword wielder, not that I have anything against them, I just find the art of archery to be more elegant and beautiful. Now I know my way around a sword as good as another elf.

His Ada would most likely disagree. He does not see the art like I. Melleth nin was a sword wieldier.

"One day little leaf you will be the best!" I grabbed him and twirled around earning giggles and a huge smile. The smile so much like my own and one I would die to see. My little leaf my love and my light.

"However not as great as his Naneth. Now that would be a great feat." A pair of arms wrapped around me waste, resting his head on top of mine. I sighed, my family all together.

"Oh hush Melleth nin, he will far surpass me in a few years. He might even surpass you with a blade." He stiffened and released my waist.

"Now that is something I would like to see." I rolled my eyes. He would never admit to someone being better then him. The pride of a King I guess.

"Today we are speaking with the King of Erebor about the treaty." Oh, yes.

"Oh could I forget."

We walked through the great halls of Erebor. The huge halls and pillars are beautiful but alas, you could not win me over with this I belong in the woods.

We arrived in front of the King and his kin. His son, Thrane came in front of us offering us a chest. He opened it and inside was what appeared to be starlight. Beautiful stones illuminating bright light. It seemed too pure to look at or touch.

Thranduil stepped closer I stayed behind knowing it was not my place. From afar, I looked aware of beauty but feared its attractiveness.

I turned my attention to the King. He was willing to give us such treasure. I smiled at the king a kind gesture would not be forgotten.

I stared in his eyes only to notice something amiss. Now I was not my sister but I could sense something cold something evil.

Greed, I tilted my head holding my hand up to stop Tranduil. However, he ignores me. To atoned to the jewels.

Something was not right with Thror! He has darkness in his soul. The way he looked at the treasure, I could have mistaken him for a firedrake. I looked at the Arkenstone. Could it be the cause, the aura of the stone was tainted from the first glance it seemed just a beautiful gem, closer and closer peeling away the beauty it was dark! I stepped back in fear. I went to grab Thranduil to protect him from the stone. I stopped noticing Thror.

I watched as Thror raised his hand. My fears were answered and the chest shut and given to Thorin. However one fear remained, the Arkenstone.

Thranduil glared at the king. Without any words, he turned and walked back to where I stood his back still to the King. I stepped forward holding Thranduil's shoulder for comfort.

"Your soul is black my lord. I give you this one warning and I pray to Valor that you will heed it. Your treasure will attract those with power far greater then any. That stone upon your thorn will be your downfall. Your kin and people will fall. I pray you put that stone that has so blinded you back in the ground far away from others." With that, I turned on my heel and walked out with Thranduil beside me.

_I worry for the Dwarf folk. I must speak with my sister._

On this day, I witnessed the friendship between Dwarves and the Elves collapsed.

My eyes fluttered open. I rubbed my forehead feeling more tired then when I feel asleep.

_Who is Tranduil? That little boy again, I called him my son. Do I have a family somewhere? Arkenstone?_

"Lady Ileana so you finally awaken." Gandalf helped me to my feet. I looked at him feeling tears collect in my eyes.

"Gandalf I had another dream or memory, I don't even know! Gandalf think I have a son." I gripped his cloak for support. Gandalf's eyes widened.

"We most go, gather Talia." I nodded and grabbed my things and headed toward the door.

I stopped before I turned the doorknob "Gandalf?" I turned to him. "If I ever find my family do you think they will ever forgive me for leaving? Do you think they would understand and except me?" He just shook his head.

"I do not know little one. But if they have the slightest heart in them then I know they will." I smiled and opened the door.

We rode slowly waiting for Bilbo to show. Most thought he would not.

"Lady Ileana?" I nodded. "He will come. Five coins say so." Kili grinned shaking my hand. More and more wagers been placed. Soon everyone was involved except for Thorin.

I sighed knowing this ill tension between us was not to continue if this journey was to be successful. Even though I do dislike dwarves I will shallow my own pride.

I dismounted off Talia and walked toward the front of the company Talia following behind. I did not want to appear I was looking down upon him.

"Thorin I want no ill tension between us. I would to apologies for my behavior." He looked over at me. My dream came back to me. Thorin was much younger back then. He had no silver in his hair. However, he looked weathered and aged with stress.

"I agree. Even if you are a human no less a woman, I can tell you have skills and last night I heard from Gandalf you have impressive skills in healing." I knew we would still have some tension but at leas tit will be move civil.

"Thank you." I stopped walking waiting for the end of the company to take my place at the rear. They will not notice my elf like behavior from afar.

"Stop!" The noise was to quiet for the dwarves to hear. I whipped my head around and laughed.

"Bilbo Baggins!" I yelled and waved. Talia trotted toward him and nipped at his hair in excitement. Talia always loved to play and running meant playing. She acted very much like a filly and not an aging horse.

Most people of all races did not trust a multi colored horse so willingly, something about them having shifty loyalties since they are not one color. Personally I think that is just lies, they just one a horse one color since my horse has not betrayed me once in her long life.

I laughed calling back Talia seeing how terrified he was of her. "I signed it!" He handed the contract to Balin.

"Everything seems to be in order, welcome to the company of Thorin Oakensheild Master Baggins." Thorin turned his pony around.

"Get him a pony." How can one be so demanding on a miniature horse? It baffles me.

"Oh no no I can walk." Kili and Fili lifted him up on a pony. I mounted Talia and walked beside Bilbo.

"It is great to have you a board." Gandalf said smiling.

"Hey Nori pay up!" Bags of coins flew through the air. "The put bets on wither you would show." I said as Gandalf joined us.

"Did you know I would show?" Gandalf caught a purse and then I as well.

"My dear fellow I never doubted you for a second Master Baggins." Gandalf said putting away the coins.

I counted mine, four coins. I frowned making my way to Kili.

"Kili I don't believe you to be that sick in the head to know four is not five, or that dishonest." I looked down at him from his height I wager I looked mighty intimidating.

He looked down at his hands and sighed.

"A wager is a wager Mister Kili." His brother was nearly falling of his pony laughing so hard.

"How about double or nothing?" I raised my brow interested. Ten coins sounds nice.

"You have my undying attention." I leaned in closer.

"I wager that you will fall for me." Was he serious? I looked at him with a dumbfound look.

"Are you sure you want to place that wager?" I will never. It is impossible. A dwarf with an elf it is almost laughable.

"Alright fine I wager you I will not fall in love with you and you wager that I will." I shook his hand. This wager was all in good fun. I have no intentions on actually taking his money, I have no need for it but I am competitive is wins a win. Especially against one as prideful as a dwarf.

"It is Pleasure doing business with you." He said sending a wink my way. I just laughed and went back over to Gandalf.

It soon turned to night and we made camp.

Everyone was settling down, somewhere asleep. I shall not be sleeping tonight I fear what I will dream next. It will also give away that I am elf. We sleep with our eyes open after all.

I smiled as I watched Biblo feed his pony, Myrtle. A silly name then again it is a pony.

Screeches and shrieks filled the air.

I glared standing up. Clutching my bow, my ears and eyes are on full alert. Gandalf looked to me to know how far away they are or how close. I shook my head and relaxed a little showing him they are far off. Nevertheless, close enough where we need to be on guard.

"What was that? Did you hear that?" Bilbo asked he was scared. I do not blame him there is nothing funny about an Orc raid.

The nightmare flashed behind my eyes, the pain slowly reveling it self as I clutched my stomached. I gasped in pain, my old scars were acting up. Phantom pain as one would call it.

"Orcs." Kili said looking at Bilbo

"Orcs?" Poor Bilbo had no idea what he was getting him self into I feared for the young hobbit. So innocent not ready for this type of world.

"Throat cutters, there will be thousands of them crawling through this forest." Fili said smiling and teasing at Bilbo. Kili continued, "They strike in the wee hours people sleep. Quick and quiet no screams."

The brothers knew nothing! I wanted to strangle the life of them.

I turned to look at them and tell them off, when Thorin beat me to it.

"You think an Orc night raid is funny." He yelled walking past the boys.

"We didn't mean anything by it." The boys bowed their heads in shame.

I glared harder. They had no idea, no idea how it felt to lose anything. By the look of them they were born after the attack.

"That is because you are young!" I yelled at the same time Thorin yelled. "You know nothing of this world."

We looked at each other mutual understanding. We could sense we both lost many to Orcs.

"Do not worry. Thorin has many reasons to hate Orcs." I looked toward Balin as he told the story of Moria.

"That is when I found someone I could follow. Someone I could call King." He finished his story, a sad tale.

He lost many.

I lost my world, my memories, and my family.

Legolas pov

"More and more spiders are being spotted my Lord." One of the guards said walking kneeling in front of my father.

Tauriel stepped forward. She reminded me of Naneth, Strong and did not back down.

"I will handle this, My Lord." He just nodded and waved her off.

Once she was gone and most guards, he turned toward me. "Legolas you feel for her do you not?"

"Yes I do care deeply for her." I stepped closer to him. He has changed so much. Not the same loving Ada I knew growing up.

"She is Sylvan elf." My eyes narrowed. "What is the point you are getting at father?" I knew what he was implying.

He just turned around staring into the pool of water below him. "Well to put it simple a noble elf such as your self can not step so low to a sylvan elf. We must keep face and a clean bloodline." He said turning his head back to me.

"Ada you know very well mother was a Sylvan. I do not understand your view on this." I knew very will not to bring her up. His emotionless eyes flashed pain and emptiness.

"You know nothing." He stepped closer to me. "She was born Calaquendi. However, she lived a Sylvan life. Do not speak of her as if you knew her longer than I!"

"Do not act like I did not know her at all Ada she was my Naneth! I miss her as much as you do!" I yelled walking out of the thorn room. I went straight to the training area. The place I knew no one would bother me. The target riddled with holes proof of my success.

I grabbed the bow from my back, Naneth's bow.

That was all left of her beside the blood on the forest floor. I reached toward the necklace around my neck. An overwhelming warmth and comfort filled me. I knew she was always with me. I knew she is watching over me from somewhere.

"I miss you Naneth."

I gripped her bow and notched an arrow. I closed my eyes remembering her face and I released the arrow.

Bulls-eye…

_**Calaquendi: Referred to those Elves who had seen the light of the Two Trees in Valinor. This group was also often called the High Elves.**_

_**Naneth: Mother**_

_**Ada: Father**_

_**Melleth nin: My love**_

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favs again. I really do appreciate them. So please review/comment whatever its called. I do read them! It fuels me to write more.**

**Oh and I also wanna know if you want me to continue switching POV or keep with just Ileana.**

**Oh this story follows hobbit if you couldn't tell.**

**Love you all! Until next time!**


	4. Trolls

**Thank you ****Madame Thea****, ****Superdani4Ever****, ****PureAngelEyes****, ****alexma****, ****behi, ****leafygreen16, ****Kira Tsumi****, ****Ginebra, ****masquerade04**** and ****DeLacus**** for all the reviews you guys the cat meoooooow! **

**I apologies for the slow update but I'm back! Insert spirit fingers!**

**I also want to thank all the favorites and follows you people are the bee's knees!**

**So here we goooooooooo **

Thorin's POV

Everyone was asleep by the fire leaving myself as watch. It was getting close to the time were we must be going. I scanned over the area making sure all the men got their sleep. They will not be getting much as the journey progresses. However movement caught my eye it was Ileana, what a strange woman. Ileana, she looked so familiar yet so foreign. I feel as if I have met her somewhere. Even the name sounded familiar!

I looked more closely noticing she was pale and sweating. She began to thrash about and crying. Before I could react to help her, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see Gandalf looking down at the woman.

"No. Leave her be." Gandalf whispered as he took his hand off me. Catching me off guard, is she not one of his friends. Why can I not help her she is clearly in pain? "She is experiencing another memory. We must not interrupt. She has to go through this alone. No matter how much it pains me to do so." His eyes were full of guilt and sadness as she started to whimper and shake even more now.

"What do you mean experiencing memories?" My attention fully on the wizard, He just sighed and rubbed his face. _What was he hiding_? "Who is she Gandalf?"

"One of my oldest and dearest friends, she has lost her memory after an Orc attack and has been lost since. I promised her sister I will not tell for it is the best. The only person who can help her find her way back home is herself." He clutched his fist. "No matter how much I want to help her and just tell her everything I know I can not."

A scream pierced through the air alerting everyone they searched for the source and looked toward Ileana. "Leave her be. She will wake on her own." I told the men, ignoring the questionable stares. "Get breakfast going and pack up." I ordered walking toward them.

Ileana's POV

"Come along Bilbo! You must see this!" I grabbed the hobbit's hand and pulled him up on the branch of the tree I was in. "Move along you slug!" Branch after branch we climbed higher and higher soon with broke from the leaves.

"Where are you taking me?" He moved faster with a uneasy smile. "How is this showing me the elves?" I just shushed him and pointed up.

"Elves love the stars. Are they not the most beautiful peaceful sight your eyes have ever laid upon?" I smiled seeing him in shock, looking back up at the sky. This was home, where I can see the stars.

"Answer me Bilbo, do not lie to me?" I looked back at him but seeing a man with half his face burned. He pushed me off the branch. The wind whipped through my hair as I fell when suddenly I was on my feet in a room a white room with a mirror. In the mirror was my reflection. "Where am I?" I asked my self. My reflection just frowned at me? Was this person in the mirror me? It looks like me but she is wearing royal gown and jewels. This could not be me. Her face slowly started to melt away. What was happening?

The worst pain I have ever felt ripped through me! I fell to the ground clutching my face all I felt was some muscle and bone skin no longer there. The burning never seized it just grew and grew!

"Anyone! Help!" I looked in the mirror to see the other me just staring at me perfectly fine. "Help me! Please!" I cried out for her to help me. She ignored my pleas and began to walk away. My left eye was losing vision! I was going blind! What was happening?

I pressed my burned face to the cold floor, trying to relieve me. It did not work. My hands began to grip at my hair I turned over into the fettle position. "Please kill me now! Do not make me suffer this torment!" I closed my eye and prayed to valar to make it stop.

"Ileana! What have you done?" Through the pain, I looked in the mirror to see myself and another Elf. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He yelled at my reflection.

"Help me!" I yelled to them. However, they ignored me. Why can they not hear me but I can hear them?

"I saved him." My reflection said to the Elf and they vanished.

The mirror exploded scattering broken glass on top of me. The pain slowly left as the room started to grow dark. I uncurled laying there staring at the ceiling. "Who did she save?"

"Who did I save?"

My eyes slowly fluttered open, no white room no broken mirror just rock and dwarves.

I slowly sat up clutching my face to make sure it was just a nightmare.

_What was that? That was unlike any I had before. .I had to find Gandalf._

I did not have to look long since he was standing over me.

"Gandalf that was like one I have never had. It was dream then a nightmare, it felt like a memory but not. I am confused Gandalf. Have I gone mad?" I clenched my to my face harder grabbing at the skin. "I had no face Gandalf! It burned away leaving nothing but little muscle and bone! Oh the pain I will never forget it." Gandalf looked at me with a sad look.

"My dear what did you learn?" I let go of my face and for some reason I felt the need to smile and be happy.

"I saved him." I do not know why I began to grin and then became in to a full-blown smile.

"Hurry and pack up Ileana we are leaving." Thorin yelled across the way.

It was pouring! Poor Bilbo was in nothing but his clothes no cloak no blanket.

"Gandalf can you do something about this delude." Dori cried out. I chuckled to myself pulling out a small blanket I use for when Talia sleeps and threw it to Bilbo who was next to me. He smiled up at me. "Thank you." I only nodded back.

"It is raining master Dori." They continued to go on about the weather and wizards. Bu the seemed stumped on the names of the blue wizards. Two names popped up in my head with an imagine of a women and a man.

"Eriel and Ariel? Twins?" Gandalf turned his head toward me and smiled.

"Yes, that is it Eriel and his twin sister Ariel. How did you know?" I just shrugged.

"The name just popped up in my head along with a man and women." I smiled to myself. A memory perhaps, never had one outside a dream before.

Some time later Thorin decide here out of all places we needed to stop. A little further, we could be in Rivendell. I would love to go there personally, never had the chance to go. I would love to meet some more Elves.

"A father and his family used to live here. I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make it to the hidden valley." Thorin pushed past me to walk toward Gandalf.

"I told you before I will not go near that place."

"Why not the elves could help us, get food, rest and advice."

I stared at the pair. "He is right Thorin. We have a map we can not read Lord Elrond could help." Thorin's eyes went straight to me.

"Help a dragon attacks Erebor what help were the elves then!" He yelled.

"Orcs pummeled Moria desecrated our sacred halls and what? The elves look on and did nothing. You ask me to look for help to who betrayed my grandfather. Betrayed my father." I stared blankly at him. I felt every offended.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." Gandalf grew frustrated.

"I did not know they were yours to keep." He growled and Gandalf left and I quickly following. The nerve of one hard headed dwarves.

Gandalf yelled at everyone he and I were leaving. "I have had enough of dwarves for one day." It was all I heard I was too deep in my thoughts to care.

Once we were a great deal away. I stopped Gandalf.

"As an elf I was greatly offended yet I felt angry toward Thorin and the Elf King that didn't help during the attack on Moria. Dragons are dangerous I do not blame him for not risking his people. However, I find myself angry he did not help with the Orcs. Elves are far stronger surely." Gandalf just sighed.

"I do not know what was going on with the at Elves head at the time. He is awfully hard headed and stubborn." I chuckled.

"For some reason I feel like I would agree with you there." I turned around heading back. "Gandalf we have gone far enough, let us join back up I feel a little uneasy being gone for far too long." My uneasiness had not seized just got worse as the sun went down.

"We must hurry." He nodded and walked faster. He turned his head toward me.

It was almost sunrise and we were nearing their location.

"How are your memories coming along since you last slept?" I shrugged.

"They seem to be giving me hints not full memories like my dreams just little bits here and there when I hear something or see something. Like with the blue wizards names." He grabbed my shoulder.

"You are making great progress my dear friend!" The sun will be rising soon. We made it back to the camp to see they were not there. I listened to the surrounding and stopped fearing for the worst.

"I hear trolls. Gandalf hurry this way." I ran toward the voices with Gandalf following close behind.

"It will be fine Ileana we have the sun rise on our side." I nodded splitting up.

Three trolls. Some dwarves were on spite over the fire others were in bags. I quickly sneaked toward the bagged dwarves as Bilbo was distracting them. The courage of this hobbit is surprising.

As I reached the dwarves, the trolls noticed that Bilbo was lying, I tried to leap in front of Bilbo but I was too late. One of the trolls got him.

With my bow and arrow drawn, I released my arrow hitting its mark, the wrist of the troll that grabbed Bilbo. He screamed and dropped Bilbo I rushed and caught him and pulled him back behind me as I notched another arrow.

"Trolls what a disgusting filth." I sneered. They ran at me and I released another arrow at the same time Gandalf showed up breaking the rock revealing the sun.

"The sun will take you all!"

I looked at the troll statues one had an arrow right in his left eye.

"Lucky shoot." Kili looked at the arrow in amazement. I waved him off walking toward the troll cave. Gandalf laughed.

"Kili there are is no luck with her. Her arrows never miss their mark." I laughed entering the smelly cave.

I just sat there on a chest watching Gloin burry a chest. When was he going to come back and get it?

"Lady Ileana?" I turned to see Ori. He was so quiet and sweet. I smiled at him.

"Here. I think this would look nice on you." He showed me a white stone bracelet, woven around the stone looked like vines. Beautiful I loved immediately.

"That is from Mirkwood!" Thorin, who I did not even know was watching growled and ripped it from his hand and throw it to the ground as he walked to wear the swords are.

"Fool of a Dwarf!" I yelled picking it up. I clasped it on my wrist. "Thank you Ori I love it. Word of wise do not hate something cause you do not like the race the made it." I hugged him and walked out of the cave.

I stood there waiting for others by Talia. My new bracelet was quiet the site.

_From Mirkwood, it is simply breathtaking. Trolls have nice taste._

_Thanks for reading sorry it took so long. Please review and favorite follow all that jazzy stuff. See you next time!_


End file.
